Snakes Little Secret
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: Sequel to Snakes New Blood, You will be confused if you haven't read the first one..preview!: "Hello Crystal, still hanging out with this filth?" Draco said. Crystal frowned. "Still trying to act better then everyone?" She replied, a tease in her tone. He opened his mouth but was interrupted. "My my, what have we got here?"...
1. Pixie saver

**I apologize for the long wait. If you couldn't tell, Marie IS NOT Crystal's biological mom. So the question is, what happened to her, and when am I actually going to tell you? ;) ~C**

Crystal stretched, and then sighed. Summer was almost over. In a couple of days she'd be back at Hogwarts watching over the trio and a certain blonde boy. She smiled to herself. As she walked down Diagon Alley with her father, she recalled the things she did back in America over the summer. They had destroyed the Sorcerers stone shortly after arriving. She spent the rest of it on her broom or at the lake behind her house. Her house was actually a mansion in the woods, with many secret passage ways and hidden surprises. She prided herself on the fact she discovered every one of them.

She shook her head to focus on the present. They were entering a bookstore to pick up her spell books, but upon entry they discovered the place to be quit busy. "Wow, what is going on in here." Her father asked.

"Not sure… but hey! There's Harry and Ron! Come on" Crystal said as she wiggled her way through the crowd. When she reached them she found out that Harry had just been used for publicity. "Nice." She said.

"Can't stay away from the press can you Potter?" Someone spat. Crystal whirled around to find Draco. "Hello Crystal, still hanging out with this filth?" he smirked.

Crystal frowned. "Still trying to act better then everyone?" She replied, a tease in her tone.

He opened his mouth but was interrupted. "My my, what have we got here?" A taller man said.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy" Crystal said cautiously.

"And you must be Miss Crystal." He replied, "A pleasure indeed…" he stretched his hand to shake hers. As she slowly outstretched her hand another hand shot between them and grabbed Mr. Malfoy's.

"Hello Lucius…" Crystal's father said and tightened his grip on the other man's hand.

Lucius looked surprised, "Sorron Blood? Here?" He asked shocked.

"Yes Lucius, here. Doing the same thing you are…" he said releasing Lucius' hand. He paused a moment and observed Lucius' face pale. "Shopping for my kid. Isn't that what you are doing?"

Lucius whipped his head toward Crystal. "This is your offspring?"

"Didn't catch that the last names where the same did ya?"

"I heard you had disappeared. It never occurred to me…"

"Sorry to disappoint, but my daughter and I had moved to America. Seemed like a more… friendly atmosphere."

"I see" Lucuis said. "Well Draco, I believe we should be taking our leave."

Sorron smiled at the boy. "I'm sure I'll be hearing more about you." He said with a wink. "Enjoy the school year."

Lucuis fumed and began storming off. "Come Draco!" Draco smiled at Crystal before scurrying after his father.

"What was that about?" Harry, who had been standing there in silence with most of the store occupants, asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Crystal answered. She grabbed the books she needed, paid, and began walking out of the store with her father. "I'll see you guys later!" She said with a wave. But as she was waving she noticed something strange in Ginny's cauldron. Before she could question it her father yelled "Hurry up slow poke! Many a things to buy and many a people to avoid!" She chuckled and ran after him, the strange object still on her mind.

* * *

Crystal could hardly believe it. She was on the train back to Hogwarts with Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all in her car. Blaise at the moment was catching some sleep in the spot next to her while Pansy was non-stop talking in Draco's ear. Crystal was reading a book when something in the window caught her eye. When she looked over she saw Harry Hanging out the side of a flying car! She carefully pulled her wand out and flicked it without her "friends" noticing. She watched as Harry practically was pushed back into the flying vehicle before it sped off out of sight. She shook her head and continued to read.

They arrived to the school shortly after. They where led into carriages with interesting black creatures pulling them. Crystal knew most of the other's couldn't see the creatures. The ride was peaceful. After the new sorting, and some dinner, they were off to sleep.

* * *

Things where back on track. At the moment, Crystal was standing next to Draco in herbology. They were learning how to transplant mandrakes. She put on her ear muffs and waited. After Neville fainted everyone began the transplant. When she pulled hers out, it was asleep! It didn't scream and it didn't cry like the others. She quickly replanted it in case it woke up. She turned to Draco who was holding his finger in front of the mandrake. Suddenly it bit down on his finger.

Crystal giggled as Draco shoved the mandrake into the new pot and covered it in dirt. "Shut up!" he growled.

Crystal Smiled and said "Oh come on, I think it's cute." Draco looked at her and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the bell. "Oh! Time for our next class, let's go!" she said and begun pulling on his sleeve. They threw their earmuffs on the table and left.

They reached their next class and wound up getting seats next to each other. Ron, who was in front of him with Harry, had his broken wand out and was complaining about how dead he was going to be, especially after the car ride.

"Ron, I can fix it you know." Crystal said. She pointed her wand at his and said "wando-repairo." To Draco's surprise, it worked! "Now, you can't use it for a week or the whole thing will backfire on you." She warned

"Got it," he said as the newest teacher walked in. Crystal rolled her eyes at him. He was rambling on and on before revealing the Cornish pixies. The idiot even let them out of the cage!

As a pixie flew right at her she was tackled to the ground. Draco was covering her with his body. When he decided it was clear enough he stood up, pulled her up, and began dragging her out of the classroom. When they were safe in the hall she looked at Draco. "You protected me." She said.

"Well, I ah…" he stuttered. Just then an enraged Pansy came screaming out of the class. She turned her attention on them and growled.

"You!" she screamed and pointed her finger at Draco. "You rescued it and left me in there! How could you!"

"Umm" he said as he backed up. Just then a Cornish pixie crawled from Pansy's back and onto her head. When he began to pull on her hair, she began to scream and run away.

The remaining two waited till she was out of sight before bursting into laughter. When they calmed down Crystal looked at him. "Thank you." She said. Suddenly Hermione came out and excitedly pulled Crystal away saying she froze all the Pixies with a new spell she learned over summer. Crystal half turned while she walked and gave a small wave.

Draco stood there watching. "Your welcome" he whispered. He turned and headed in the opposite direction. He figured he'd go and practice for team tryouts.

**Alright! Chapter one of many to come! Hope you enjoyed it. I own Marie, Sorron, Crystal, and crystal's mom only! If you don't know that you on the wrong site! Note- un beta'd chapter. ~C**


	2. Racing Slug

**Chapter two, here we go. Draco is on the team fyi. ~C**

"Come on Crystal we don't wish to be late!" Pansy whined over her shoulder at the girl she was dragging behind her.

"Remind me why you're dragging me to go watch the Slytherine team practice." Crystal said as they began to walk across the grass towards the arena.

"Because Draco is going to be there! And I can not go alone. I would look pathetic. And everyone one else was busy!" Pansy griped.

As they were walking they ran into a stand off between the Gryffindor and the Slytherine teams. At the center of it were the Trio and Draco. Just as they came into ear shot Draco spat "Mudblood" in Hermione's direction. Crystal shook her head in disappointment.

Ron stepped up and said "eat slug!" and fired his wand forgetting what Crystal had said about waiting a week (**a/n it's been 5 days**). The spell backfired and Ron began puking slugs. Harry and Hermione had to help him away while the Slytherine team laughed and continued on their way.

After a couple hours of practice most of the team headed back, leaving the team captain (**a/n this is not Draco. Draco is the seeker.**), Draco, a slugger, Pansy and Crystal on the field.

The captain said "Hey! No distractions! We need our seeker focused."

Pansy pouted and the slugger said, "Maybe these ladies are wanting broom lessons, it could be amusing." He chuckled as did the Captain.

"Why would I want broom lessons from you?" Crystal said. "You're slow and clumsy."

"Oh really? Care for a race?" Draco chimed in.

"You're on!" Crystal said and pulled out her wand. She pointed it toward the castle and muttered a spell. A minute latter, a broom came straight at them, stopping in front of Crystal.

The captain leaned toward it and read "Blood 2? What the heck kind of broom is that."

"The fastest one in America." She replied as she climbed on it.

"Well lets see it fairs against the nimbus 2001!" slugger boy said and climbed on his. "We start here, head towards the castle, fly around it, and fly through that middle hoop on that side" he pointed behind them. The captain and Draco joined them in the air.

Pansy, still on the ground, yelled "On your mark! Get set! Go!"

And go they did. They were all neck and neck, fastly approaching the castle. The slugger, determined to knock Crystal out of the race, began to ram into her side. The slugger pulled out and threw his weight towards Crystal. She however nose dived at a 25 degree angle. The slugger slammed into a castle wall and fell into the lake. Crystal came back up behind Draco and the captain. She rose above them and nose dived between them knocking the captain sideways. He began to spin out of control towards the grass. He skidded toward a tree and slammed into it. His nose began to bleed.

Draco, who had dodged crystal's attack, positioned himself close enough to her to talk. They were nearing the arena. He yelled "You're not too bad."

She turned and grinned at him. "You haven't seen anything yet." She leaned forward, making herself nearly parallel to the broom itself. As she did so the broom began speeding up. Draco tried to make his broom catch up but it was at maximal speed. He could only watch as Crystal shot like a bullet threw the middle hoop. She did a sharp turn and pushed herself slightly off the broom. Draco pulled upward and stopped, amazed at what she was doing. Crystal turned her broom to where she was hanging upside down. She let go of the broom with her hands, holding on only with her legs. She began to slow down as she circled back around. Draco watched the content expression on her face as she approached him. Her eyes were closed and her hair hung around her face. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she swung back into a sitting position. She guided her broom toward the ground as the slugger and the captain approached.

"Bloody hell! I could have drowned!" the drenched boy said.

"Hey, I never touched you. You slammed yourself into that wall." Crystal stated, her poker face setting in.

"No, but that was a pretty good move back their." The captain said. "Why didn't you try out for the team?"

"Not my cup of tea." She said as she placed her feet on the ground. Grabbing her broom she began to walk away. When she was out of sight the captain turned to Draco.

"You did win right?" he asked Draco.

Draco, who had been watching crystal walk, snapped his head toward his captain. "No, I didn't."

"No one, I repeat, no one is to hear about this race. Understood?" captain said. "First one to talk is of the team. Permanently!"

The other two nodded in response. Draco slowly walked back to the school, Crystal's content look on his mind.

**Didn't feel like making it a 3 pager. Being sick isn't helpful but it is the only reason you get an update! Oh, and sorry to the reader that is creeped out by Draco's dreams, they are just gunna get creepier. ~C**


End file.
